nar_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Augments
Augment activation costs: Augments confer a stat boost while activated, but this drains more of your character's stamina. Because of this, activating an Augment costs action points! Furthermore, unless it stems from a bloodline/inherent ability, an augment requires you to have a certain level of knowledge regarding it: this is what's known as a knowledge requirement. First stage Augments require 3 points to activate (Knowledge requirement: 25 mastery points in the related mastery unless it stems from a bloodline/inherent ability. For example, Laido requires 25 points in Kenjutsu.) Second stage Augments require 4 points to activate ''(''Knowledge requirement: ''35 mastery points in the related mastery unless it stems from a bloodline/inherent ability. For example, the Fifth Gate requires 35 points in Taijutsu.) '' Third stage Augments require 6 points to activate (Knowledge requirement: 50 mastery points in the related mastery unless it stems from a bloodline/inherent ability. For example, the Seventh Gate requires 50 points in Taijutsu. A Nintaijutsu Augment such as Lightning Release Armor requires 40 points in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu.) Fourth stage Augments require 10 points to activate (Knowledge requirement: 50 mastery points in the related mastery unless it stems from a bloodline/inherent ability. For example, the Eighth Gate requires 50 points in Taijutsu.) '' '''Augment sustaining costs:' (Sustaining costs double when you use a Bloodline-type Augment foreign to your own Bloodline. -Like Kakashi using the Sharingan.-) One additional action point is spent for each action performed while a First stage Augment is activated! Two additional action points are spent for each action performed while a Second stage Augment is activated! Three additional action points are spent for each action performed while a Third stage Augment is activated! And a whopping FOUR additional action points are spent for each action performed while a Fourth stage Augment is activated! Training Augments: Each augment has a minimum amount of training sessions required to control it. In the case of an augment also being a jutsu, the augment training sessions are done in place of the jutsu training sessions. (First stage: 3 sessions, Second stage: 5 sessions, Third stage: 7 sessions, Fourth Stage: 10 sessions). Additionally, Augments like the Sharingan must be awakened before one can train to control them, but will confer their stat bonus from the moment of awakening. Further abilities will only be unlocked after the required training sessions have been completed. Using the Augment before training is completed results in an additional action point being spent activating the augment and an additional point being spent for each action performed. (The Byakugan is an exception to the rule due to it being available from birth, as such it does not require 3 sessions to train.) The higher the stage of an Augment, the more additional training requirements there usually are to unlock it. Whether in the form of stat requirements, or more drastic means such as those needed to awaken Mangekyou Sharingan or Sage mode. Progressive Augments require you to train for each individual stage. Fourth Stage augments are currently locked. No more than 3 roleplayers can hold the same augment in order to promote diversity. '' ''On a final note, some augments may receive more stats than normal, or less, due to gaining other things outside of state, or due to having additional drawbacks or less drawbacks. '' ''Augments do not stack and only one Augment can be active at a time. (The only exception is a First Stage Augment Fighting style which can be used in combination with another Augment.) -Be warned, certain Augments, especially Dojutsu, are much wanted/feared in the Shinobi World and may put a target on your back in certain arear.- Regarding Hiden: Starting Genin characters that use Hiden Jutsu often deal with a First Stage Augment as being the basis of many, if not all of their abilities. As such, these Genin may opt to not start off First Stage Augment instead of a C-Rank Jutsu. Examples are: The puppeteer fighting style, The Multi-Size Technique, Four Legs technique, and the Gentle Fist (Do note that Hyuga are born with the Byakugan: Refer back to “Training Augments” for more information on this.) First Stage Augment examples: 1-2 tomoe sharingan (+8, +12 agility. Genjutsu Sharingan scales off the Genjutsu Mastery stat. ) Byakugan (+12 agility. The range of your Byakugan scales together with the growth of your character and as suchequals your stat point total in yards, before specializations apply.) 1st - 4th gate* (+6/8/10/12 strength, +6/8/10/12 speed.) Curse Mark (Stage-One) (+5 spd +5str +5ctrl) Drunken fist (+10 agility, +5 speed, +5 strength, until taking a hit.) Multi-Size Technique (+10 strength, +5 fortitude.) Initial jinchuruuki form (+10 strength, +5 speed, receives a separate jinchuruuki bonus to stamina.) Laido (+5 Agility, +5 speed. No activation cost. Only requires one action point per action.) Strong First (+5 strength, +5 fortitude. No activation cost. Only requires one action point per action.) Gentle Fist (+5 speed, +5 control. No activation cost. Only requires one action point per action.) Assassination +5 Speed. Only requires one action point per action. // Assassin's strike: +10 strength on your first physical attack executed against an enemy who is not aware of your presence. Costs 2 action points. Puppet Technique This fighting style requires the Puppeteering Specialization. (This fighting style is required in order to fight using puppets. +5 agility, +5 control. No activation cost. Requires one action point per action, per puppet. The White Secret Technique requires 1 action point per action, per individual puppet. Or, 3 action points per burst action, when controlling them as a group.) Second Stage Augment examples: ''' 3 tomoe sharingan (+15 agility, +10 control) 5th & 6th gate* (+14/16 strength, +14/16 speed) Chakra enhanced Strength (+15 strength, no activation cost) Curse Mark (Stage-Two) (+5 spd/str, +10 str/sprd (depending on the type of form), + 10 ctrl) Metamorphic Transformation (+10 fortitude. +10 control regarding lava-type techniques) '''Third Stage Augment examples: Mangekyou sharingan (+20 agility, +15 control, spends four times the amount for each dojutsu related jutsu rather than three times as much) Sage mode (+20 control, +10 strength, +10 speed) Lightning release armour (+20 agility, +25 speed) 7th gate* (+20 strength, +20 speed) Acrobat (+15 agility, +20 speed, doesn't require spending action points to activate, only spends twice the amount of action points per action rather than three times as much.) Fourth Stage Augment examples: EMS (+25 agility, +20 control, requires no points to activate, only spends twice the amount of action points per action rather than four times as much.) Perfect Sage mode (+25 control, +15 strength, +15 speed) Perfect Jinchuruuki (+15 to all except stamina, which receives a separate Jinchuruuki bonus.) 8th gate*. (+30 speed, +35 strength, kills the user after use) (Message a DM if you have an idea and we'll make sure to include it. We want you to have the freedom of choosing your own Augments! This list primarily exists to give you guys an idea. It's up to you to choose how you want to develop!)